The present invention relates to a printed circuit board which has been extensively used to provide an electric circuit and in particular, to a printed circuit board for preventing misalignment of electrical devices on the printed circuit board.
Under ordinary circumstances, many electrical devices are arranged on the surface of a printed circuit board. A marker line is printed on the surface of the printed circuit board for assuring the accurate positioning of each device at a desired place on the printed circuit board. When electrical devices are arranged on the printed circuit board, the electrical devices are arranged along the marker line.
However, the conventional printed circuit board has drawbacks as detailed hereinbelow. That is to say, when an electrical devices is arranged on the printed circuit board, each electrical device might be arranged in an inclined condition relative to the marker line. As a result, electrical conduction might not be established between the printed electric circuit pattern and each electrical device.